gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota STARLET Glanza V '96
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |displacement = 1331 cc |aspiration = Turbo |engine = 4E-FTE |torque = 115.8 lb-ft |power = 133 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 3790 mm |width = 1625 mm |height = 1400 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota STARLET Glanza V '96 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, being replaced by its 1997 equivalent in the later games of the series. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Bluish Silver Metallic * Black Metallic * Super Red II * Purplish Blue Mica Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: On the traffic-packed streets of Tokyo, no car is quicker than the Toyota Starlet Glanza. This turbocharged titch is small enough to whip between the worst snarl-ups while once its given an open space, also being rapid enough to squeal past many a more powerful performance car. The Starlet Glanza first gained its Japanese name of 'the lightening bolt' following its launch in 1986. At that time, the only mildly sporting version of the Starlet available was the Si, To this model's in-line 1.3-litre four-cylinder 12-valve engine, the Glanza added a turbocharger and an intercooler to boost the maximum power output to a sturdy 105 BHP. Despite the marked increase in straight-line go, absolutely nothing was done to improve the basic Si's chassis. Unsurprisingly, thus the original Starlet Glanza was generally found to be a bit of an unruly handful, and that was before it had even met the first corner. Only later was the chassis revised and uprated in order to begin to cope with a further power boost to 110 BHP. The most recent Starlet Glanza V was introduced in February 1995. The suspension is a great improvement over the earlier car's, featuring struts at the front and a trailing twist beam arrangement at the rear. The best news is that the newer Glanza V retains both its predecessor's best qualities: small size and an extremely low bodyweight at 960 kg, despite the addition of extra safety features. With the improvements made underneath, the city is not the only place the Glanza V is one of the quickest cars around; a tight country road does it equal justice. Now match such nimbleness to a further tweaked 1.3-litre four-cylinder motor, turboboosted again and serving up a serious 135 BHP. With the more modern chassis struggling rather less to put all this power to the road via the front wheels, the Starlet Glanza V has earned itself a new nickname in its Japanese home market: 'the flyer'. No wonder. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 14,300 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 8,500-10,500 Credits. Trivia *For some reason, in Gran Turismo 2, the replay nameplate of this car simply refers it as the Toyota Starlet '96. The decision to shorten the car's replay nameplate appears to be somewhat curious, because the Toyota STARLET Glanza V '98, another fifth-generation Starlet available in that game, is referred with its full name during replays. Pictures -R-Toyota_STARLET_Glanza_V_'96.jpg|A Toyota STARLET Glanza V '96 with racing modifications applied. File:TSTLNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tstlnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race